Energy consumption during typical peak energy demand periods can exert a considerable strain on an electric grid. Due to the significantly increased demand for energy during peak energy demand periods, widespread outages are common. This is particularly the case when a region is subjected to extreme temperatures in the summer and the winter. In addition to frequent outages, increased demand for energy often results in energy service providers responding by correspondingly increasing energy costs. As such, customers frequently face exorbitant energy costs during peak energy demand periods and must pay at the increased rates or reduce their energy usage to avoid additional charges.
The present invention is a method of regulating the operation of a refrigeration device in order to store thermal energy during non-peak hours for use during peak hours. The refrigeration device is able to maintain a targeted lowered temperature during non-peak hours until the start of a peak energy demand period or a time period that is designated for peak load shifting. The targeted lowered temperature is determined based on the requirements to maintain a safe temperature (i.e. for food) during the non-peak energy demand period when the refrigeration unit is not in operation. During the peak energy demand period, the refrigeration unit is disabled and the refrigeration unit temperature is allowed to steadily rise over the peak energy demand period. However, the refrigeration unit temperature is not allowed to rise above a designated maximum temperature and the refrigeration unit is allowed to operate normally if the refrigeration unit temperature reaches the maximum temperature. The object of the present invention is to allow the refrigeration device to operate during non-peak hours and remain offline during peak hours, thus reducing the power grid load during peak hours.